Coaxial cables typically are cables that include the center conductor surrounded by electrically insulated material, typically known as a dielectric material, such as a suitable plastic material. The insulative material is typically itself surrounded by a metal sheath provided in ribbon or braided form. The metal sheath is itself covered by an electrically insulated material, such as a suitable rubber or plastic material. The center conductor of the coaxial cable is typically a highly conductive wire material, usually copper or a copper alloy, but is not limited thereto. Radio frequency signals are typically conducted by the center conductor, whereby the outer metal sheath is typically connected to ground, and provides for electrically or electromagnetically shielding the signal being carried by the center conductor to prevent the signal from emitting radio frequency signals along the length of the cable, provided the ground connection is maintained. Such spurious radiation may interfere with other communications or data transmission, and typically becomes a problem due to intermittent or lost ground connections to the metal sheath or between associated male and female coaxial connectors. Coaxial cables are used in many different communication systems, such as cable television systems, data transmission systems, telecommunication systems, and so forth.
In any system, incorporating coaxial cable for transmitting signals, cable connectors must be used at the ends of the cable for connecting it to the signal transmission system at one end and the signal receiving system at the other end. The widespread use of cable television systems has caused much research and effort over the years to develop improved connectors for terminating the ends of coaxial cable signal lines. Outdoor terminations of coaxial cable must insure that moisture and other environmental contaminants cannot migrate into the connectors used, and by way of such connectors into the housings of electrical devices themselves having connectors for connecting to the ends of coaxial cable signal lines either directly or via a mating connector at the end of the coaxial cable. Cable television components, for example, such as splitters, attenuators, amplifiers, multitaps, and so forth, may include housings that have threaded holes for receiving screw-in coaxial cable connectors via threaded holes in the housings, or may include housings that are diecast with connector ports integral with the housing. The screw-in type connectors are typically more expensive than use of connectors build into diecast ports of a housing. Also, the threaded insert connectors present an additional sealing problem to prevent moisture from entering the housing from the area where the connector screws into the threaded hole of a housing. Other housings incorporating diecast connector ports integral with the housing may eliminate moisture entry problems at the point where the connector port meets the housing. However, presently available RF connector mechanisms (coaxial cable connector mechanisms) secured within the integral ports of an RF component housing may still provide a path for moisture to migrate through the interior of the port and the coaxial cable mechanism into the housing of the associated electrical device, causing electrical failure of the device and reliability problems. There is also a need in the art to provide improved coaxial cable termination mechanisms within connectors for making secure mechanical and positive electrical connection to the center conductor, and a secure ground connection between the connectors and the metal sheath of the associated coaxial cable or cables, while at the same time insuring proper impedance matching. It is also important to ensure that the connector mechanisms used for terminating or securing the center conductor of the coaxial cable cannot be pulled out from their associated port or connector housing during use. Also, it is important to insure, for example, that if the mechanical attachment between male and female coaxial cable connectors loosens, for example due to vibration, temperature changes, etc., the electrical ground connection between them is retained. Another problem in the art is the burden of having to accurately machine the ports of diecast housings to insure proper operation of connector mechanisms. Recent coaxial cable connector designs include a centrally located female pin that receives the end of the center conductor of a coaxial cable for the coaxial cable, or male pin of a coaxial cable male connector, for terminating the same. It is also important that the female pin make maximum mechanical and electrical contact with a male pin or directly with the center conductor of a coaxial cable.